Cupid's Heart
by Malgosia
Summary: Miroku is a cupid. Perverted cupid. He usually sucks at his job, his boss is mean, and...he is in love.He's in love with his partner. His partner is Sango of course...He can't shoot her with an arrow, so he has to be himself.But Sang's so perfect or is sh
1. the cupid is late

~AN: OK....this is another one of my crazy, sweet and weird fics....they usually suck so...hey!!!!  
  
I hope u guys will like it cuz i am havin fun with writing it. OK...now...the Key:  
  
- - =talking  
  
" "= thinking  
  
~Summary: Miroku is a cupid. Perverted cupid. He usually sucks at his job, his boss is mean, and...he is in love.  
  
But he can't make someone in love with him. He has to win her heart, by being himself...But the girl isn't so easy to get.The worst thing is that she's his partner on the job...That girl is Sango.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- You are late...again!- Miroku's boss announced in annoyed voice, glaring at him.  
  
Miroku looked down, admiring his black converse and thinking of a good excuse. His hands started to sweat, so he whiped them on his black jeans.  
  
His boss wasn't a nice guy. Miroku could get in trouble or even fired. He swallowed loudly and he looked at his red shirt that said "Why not". The shirt was kinda dirty and wet, and Miroku had already an idea how to take adventage of it.  
  
- I over slept because, while i was sleeping my alarm clock fell and it broke. Then i was eating really fast and i spilled coffe all over me. i'm sorry boss it...  
  
The truth was miroku's watch fell on the floor, bacause of the girl that...was with him that night was a clutz, and then when he was eating breakfast at the local restaurant, the girl spilled coffe on him, because he groped her.  
  
- it was the last time- his boss interrupted him- blah, blah, blah. you're right. it was your last time, because from now on you are working with the partner.  
  
- What???- Miroku almost yelled, but he calmed in few seconds.- i am doing a good job by myself!  
  
- Oh, really- his boss stood up and walked over to the big cabnet, next to the door. he took out of it a thick, pink folder- this is your folder. Wonder why it's so thick? well it's because 345 couples that you shot with your arrow splitted up in less than 3 weeks after. they were sent by the relationship state. now what the hell were you thinking when you were shooting your arrows?- he asked him with raised eye brow.  
  
- ekhm...Mr. Ratikimo i suppose i wasn't thinking.- Miroku said in a low voice.  
  
- well, that's what i thought. and that's why i am assigning you a partner.- he took another pink folder and threw it on the desk.   
  
- now... here's a succesfull person. 456 couples got married and 123 are going out. only 23 of them splitted up. you should look at her work Miroku!- he shook his head and started to walk towards the door- i am going on a break, i have a headache. look at the folder. you are suppose to meet sango kimara tomorrow at 10:00 am next to the room 04. don't be late- his last words sounded like a threat and miroku shivered. he shouldn't be messing with him.  
  
he slowly looked at the table and picked up the picture of a beautifull girl.  
  
"oh, this is gonna be hard"- he sighed and walked out of the room, slamming the door as hard as he could causing them to break.  
  
********************************The next day************************************************************  
  
Sango glanced at her watch impatiently. It was 10:03 am...It was unbelievable, too. She was doing him a favor and he was late.  
  
- Errr...He is sooo gonna pay for this!!!!- she yelled out loud and kicked the door to room 04.  
  
" Why is my life so miserable...I didn't do anything wrong, I make people happy, and what do I get?! A lame partner who is late and he can't do his job!!!"- she thought fiercly looking around. And there she saw him. Walking slowly, casually, just like he didn't care; but she could feel that he was deeply worried.  
  
" Well...at least he's cute...What the...What is wrong with me! NO, no, no it was rethorical question...I don't wanna know"- she contemplated. She was mad, furious...her day was a totall disaster and it's only quarter after 10.  
  
-Hi- she greeted the man with a ponytail. She straighten out her hand to shake his hand, but she was taken by surprise.  
  
-Hello me lady- he bowed and kissed her hand. She shivered, it wasn't usual thing.  
  
-Err...- she started, but then reminded of her anger, she yelled- You are late!!!! I was here for about 15 minutes! I am doin it, so you wouldn't loose your job! Thanks a lot!!- she turned around, but then with a feeling of guilt turned around again, and started off again.-I'm sorry, I just...had a bad day.- Sango sighed.  
  
-So did I. Believe me talking to our boss isn't the nicest thing- she mumbled out under his breath.  
  
Sango could feel he was worried. "Poor guy...I have to help him...But I heard he's a pervert...well he"- she was thinking but stopped when she felt his hand on her bottom.  
  
-HENTAI!!!!!-she screamed and hit him. Then she just walked away."That stupid perv!!!"  
  
Miroku was in a really akward situation. He was on the floor with a big bump on his forehead and he just messed things up with the only person in the universe who could help him.  
  
"Why did I grope her???Damn it! Damn it! Damn it- she's soooo hot!"- he thought and stood up. He had to find Sango immidiately, the had work to do. 


	2. bang ur head here

AN:I AM SO SORRY 4 NOT UPDATING 4 AGES!!!! I could write but I didnt have any inspiration until some1 e-mailed me...  
  
OK...I decided to use " " when some1 talks and thinks...it's gonna be easier 2 read like some1 said.lol....dude   
  
u guyzz r soo great!!!!u reviewed....ah...am i dreaming.lol.ok review again*hint hint*yeah, so- on with the story...  
  
Disclaimer-????  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"If he is gonna be late AGAIN I am seriously gonna explode!!!"- Sango thought furiously as she walked in circles around her desk.  
  
She stopped for a second and walked up to wall where the piece of paper was posted with big letters saying "Bang your  
  
head here". She followed the directions and banged her head few times against the wall. Sango didn't see any results, she  
  
didn't feel relieved at all.  
  
"Ok...I guess that didn't help and it made me feel like a totall idiot...maybe music will help"- she thought while she put  
  
Cd in. As the song started she slowly relaxed and closed her eyes. Leisurely she let the rythym overcome her body and  
  
she hummed with the music. Suddenly ,the doors opened and Miroku came into the room.  
  
" I am he..."- he started, but he stopped abruptly, because he fell to the floor. What happened at that moment was unbelievable.  
  
When Sango heard the noise she abruptly turned around knocking the glass of water out of the table. As water spilled   
  
all over the place she slipped on the wet floor and lnded on the ground. Miroku who tried saving her, tripped and now   
  
was all on her.  
  
She could feel his breath on her lips. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. As horrifying as it was she liked it, she liked  
  
the fact that his body was touching hers. Miroku looked her in the eyes.   
  
"Damn...should I kiss her or not...To be or not to be??"- he thought, but before he could do anything Sango's lips pressed  
  
against his. His tounge slowly explored her mouth and she rolled on top of him moaning with pleasure. He ran his hands   
  
through her chocolate hair.  
  
"Wait a sec...WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!!!!!"- Sango immidiately stood up. She felt the back of the shirt touching her  
  
back and she couldn't think of how wet she was underneath her shirt. Her hair was a mess, her eyes wide with surprise and  
  
her lips red and dry. She liked them once and then twice. They were still dry, she looked up to see Miroku cleaning up  
  
the whole mess. He must've felt her gaze on him because he looked up.  
  
"I'm sorry for all of this...I don't usually kiss women I work with"- he said meeting her eyes.  
  
"Oh...that's ok...well...errr....we have to...hm...get going....cuz we need to...find a couple...yeah a couple...so yeah...come on!"-  
  
she mumled and quickly walked out of the room.  
  
"What did he mean by I don't usually kiss women I work with...am I so ugly that he can't even stand kissing me...I made  
  
a totall fool out of myself...oh god...and I kissed him first...I did..I did...How could I??? I knew it would be a bad day...I could  
  
just feel it.."- she sighed. Miroku came out of the room and looked at her strangely.  
  
"What??!!!"- girl snapped at him, glaring.  
  
"Hm...The back of your shirt is wet"- he said looking away.  
  
"Oh, yes the shirt...nice green shirt...now all wet"-Sango rolled her eyes trying to breathe.  
  
"Ok, well i better change, but not in here"- she walked into the room and came out after few minutes with a cute red shirt   
  
on and her hair up. She gained her"cool", and she could talk to Miroku like to any other guy.  
  
"Now, let's go to hunt our preys"- she laughed softly and started walking away as Miroku followed.  
  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
"Where are we at?"- Miroku asked confused. He just woke up, after he had been hit by Sango for tpuchng her bottom again.  
  
"We are at the mall"- Sango replied dryly, looking at the people, seeking for the right auras.  
  
"Do you have the arrows?"- Miroku inquired.  
  
"Yes, I do. don't worry about them, just try to look for some good matches, ok?"  
  
"Ok....hey, hey...what about these two?!??!!"- he pointed at a guy with silver hair and a girl sitting right next to him.  
  
"Crap...HIDE!!"- Sango yelled hiding behind a wall.-"That is Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome is my friend and she's like  
  
best friend with Inuyasha. Inuyasha broke up with his girlfriend and now he's all down and Kagome...well...she's sad because  
  
he's sad, but...you know....she likes him...but...no...no..no..."- Sango stopped, looking over at Miroku.  
  
"I think they are perfect!" Miroku stated, taking 2 arrows from Sango.  
  
"But their aura...noo...hey don't match!!!"- Sango yelled trying to get the arrows out of Miroku's hand, but since he was taller  
  
she couldn't reach.  
  
"But I think they have a chance- don't do everything by the rules!!! TAke a chance!"- Miroku said smiling at her.  
  
" But....I could never take a chance...I'm afraid to..."- Sango thought and for the last time she tried jumping to ge the arrow.  
  
It was too late. Miroku already launched the arrows and they were aiming right at Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
********* ************** ****** ********* ********** ** ******** ************  
  
AN: is it gonna hit inuyasha??? or kagome...or maybe some1 else???haha...i dunno yet*_*  
  
ok...review if u have time and power to write few words and press ur mouse...:):):):) LOVE YA ALL!!! 


End file.
